I Will Fix You
by SuigetsuPhwoar
Summary: Hidan is 19. He is alone in the world now and the Akatsuki take the only thing that mattered to him; choice. But what if he falls for a monster? Because after all you really should choose people your going to fix. EVENTUAL YAOI.


Dark eyes, and dark hair. That's all he could see. These eyes where different, seeming almost double coloured. The eyes looked grey and black, but Hidan knew they wouldn't be because his vision was blurred by rage and tears.

The man stepped over a mutated corpse, drawing closer to Hidan until he was towering over the teen. "Filthy, religious scum." The man hissed grabbing Hidan's chin roughly forcing the teen to look eyes with him.

These eyes weren't grey at all. The irises were green, reminding Hidan of a field in sunshine or peppermint, but where the eyes should have been white it was red. Giving the man's eyes a bloodshot look. The red reminded Hidan of things he didn't want to think about, like blood and flesh, like blood beating from a fresh heart that had been pulled free from a chest.

The eyes where the only feature that stood out from this man because the rest of his face was covered by a mask.

The man narrowed his eyes and growled again "Stop looking at me like that kid, or ill fucking beat you no matter how much Pein wants you."

Hidan growled "Do it then you fucking bastard, I don't want to meet this Pein anyway!" He shoved the man's hand away and clutched his jaw rubbing it slightly.

The multi-colour eyed man raised his fist and was about to swing when another man grabbed his arm. "Kakuzu, stop. Pein want's him alive."

The man Kakuzu snarled at this newcomer and yanked his arm out of his grip. "Why should I Akuma? He's a filthy religious nut! He should be lying dead with that priest!" He gestured to the mutated corpse not too far away.

Akuma sighed pushing his blond hair out of his golden eyes "Orders are orders, and if Pein found out you'd killed him then you'd be dead or worse."

Kakuzu considered this and clenched his jaw "You have a point, Akuma." But the glare of inflicting pain on someone hadn't left the man's eyes. "But did Pein say anything about killing you?" Before Akuma had even blinked Kakuzu had lurched forward grabbing hold of the man's cloak, and slamming him against a pale wall.

"Ka-Ku-Zu don't. You'll Re-regre-t it." Akuma gasped and struggled for breath as Kakuzu grabbed a hold of his neck and started squeezing.

"No Akuma, I'm going to enjoy this." And then Kakuzu had done something Hidan couldn't see and wouldn't even be able to imagine. But the only thing Hidan saw was the man Akuma kicking out and then being dropped to the floor with all his ribs snapped and his organs following him.

Kakuzu grunted "Worthless trash." Before he wiped blood off from his fingers onto a table cloth. Red smudges were left on the white fabric.

The long haired man then strode out of the door and Hidan could hear him rattling things from the kitchen. Kakuzu came back with his arms full of food and a bottle of water here and there.

"You got a bag?" He asked in a blank voice.

Hidan nodded and scrambled forward limping up the stairs until he reached what had been his bedroom. It was now trashed, blood was on the floor and his desk and bed were mutilated with cuts and symbols that were circles with upside down triangles. Ignoring the mess he reached under what remained of his bed and grabbed an empty black rucksack that he had left there _'just in case'._

__As he walked down the stairs he turned a blind eye to the destruction of the house that surrounded him. He skipped a step to avoid the big bit of wood that was plunged into the floor. He shuddered as he remembered how close it had been to being inside his skin.

Kakuzu was waiting at the front door. This unlike the other doors of the house was in perfect shape; no scratches or blood anywhere. Just a dark blue door.

"Hold it open" He said in the same unemotional voice. Hidan was starting to wonder if Kakuzu had any other emotions other than hatred and anger.

But instead of asking the strange man anything he did as told and opened up the bag.

When Kakuzu had filled up the pack he put it onto his own back and adjusted the strips so they wouldn't get in his way if he had to run or fight.

"Come 'on vermin, time to head to the base." And with that he left Hidan to follow behind.

With a backwards look Hidan sighed and took off running after Kakuzu.

"It'll take us a few days to get to the base from Yu" The brown-haired man sighed. Hidan only hummed.

"Can you not speak at all? You must be as dumb as you look."

Hidan growled at the man "Yes I can fucking speak but I'd rather not spend my time speaking to a fucking heathen" He ignored the glare Kakuzu was sending him and fiddled with his forehead protecter that was around his neck.

Kakuzu noted this "Why's it slashed? Get in a fight or went rouge?"

"Rouge, the damned heathens didn't understand that the fucking town shouldn't be full of bloody tourists! No need of ninja in town like mine"

Kakuzu nodded once and kept walking west.

Hidan followed behind "So why'd you join this group?"

"That's something I would never tell a Jashinist freak" Kakuzu almost felt like laughing. _Almost._

__Hidan hissed "Fuck you. Tch."  
><strong>-<strong>  
>They had walked all day, night was starting to draw closer.<p>

"Kuzu-chan, can we fucking stop for the night?" Hidan sing-songed laughing as the older man's eye twitched.

"Ka-Ku-Zu. Not Kuzu. And if anyone was going to be chan it'd be you, pink eyes." Kakuzu growled through gritted teeth. He knew it was a waste of time to be telling the Jashinist this because he has already said this at least twenty times in the last two hours. And Kakuzu was known for losing his temper. So Hidan had a lovely split lip and a now darkening bruise on his jaw.

Hidan grinned loving the little fights him and Kakuzu had been having. "I'll stop calling you Kuzu when you stop acting like you have a stick up your ass."

Kakuzu went to punch Hidan but the silver-haired man had anticipated this and easily blocked the hit with his forearm. Even though Hidan had blocked the punch he was sure he already felt the skin bruising.

"Well stop in Oto. It's not too far now."

Hidan grinned knowing he had won this battle and Kakuzu turned his back on him sharply and kept heading west.

Oto was a small town really, but then again so was Yu.

Sound ninja were everywhere but they kept their distance from the intimidating form that was Kakuzu or maybe it was the cloak Kakuzu wore.

They kept walking until Kakuzu stopped in front of a pretty crap inn. Kakuzu ignored Hidan's groans of protest and opened up the door and strode over to the main desk where a small girl was sitting reading a manga.

"What rooms do you have on offer?" He asked blankly causing the girl to jump as she had not noticed them come in.

She quickly laid her book down and checked something on a red clipboard. "We have a twin room and a single. I'd say the twin would suit you both fine."

Kakuzu got to the most important thing "How much?" the girl smiled and told him the price. He nearly had heart failure.

Hidan grinned with the girl "That sounds perfect Kuzu, let's take it before someone else does."

Kakuzu growled glaring at them both "Not a hope in Hell, I don't have that kind of money on me. Well take the single thank you."

The girl simply nodded and handed over the key. Hidan on the other hand started complaining "Fuck you, you're going to make me sleep on the floor or something. Or you might fucking rape me you bastard."

Kakuzu chuckled a bit and dragged Hidan upstairs "I would never rape something like you."

"As if you'd fucking be able to Kakuzu" Hidan hissed as Kakuzu found the room and quickly unlocked the door chucking Hidan inside.

Hidan stuck his tongue out at Kakuzu and went to the small dingy bathroom. "Im going to have a shower, don't fucking disturb me." And with that he slammed the door, leaving Kakuzu in darkness.

The Elder ninja sighed and turned on the light which flickered a few times before going on.

The room was pretty bad but at least it was cheap and was shelter. The only problem was how were they going to sleep? There wasn't a couch only one bed in the room and a bedside table. The bedside had one lamp on it and from the state of the lamp Kakuzu could guess it didn't work.

The floor was wood yes, but it was splintered and looked rather uninviting. He knew Hidan would throw a fit if he had to sleep on the floor and Kakuzu didn't have any more patience for the teens bitching. Kakuzu would have slept on the floor if he really wanted to but right now that option wasn't looking likely. He sat down on the bed and sighed running a stitched hand through his hair as he thought of the easiest option.

They'd have to share the bed.

Kakuzu sat in the same position for some time and he only moved to remove the pack from his back.

After a while of Kakuzu's mindless thinking Hidan came strolling out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kakuzu scowled "What are you doing? Where are you clothes idiot?"

Hidan tried to smooth his hair back but to his dismay it returned back to obscuring his eyesight slightly. "I sleep naked dumbass, besides my clothes needed a wash so I washed them."

Kakuzu took this in and felt a bit heated "Well that's going to be a problem."

Hidan narrowed his eyes "Why?"

"We're going to have to share the bed."

Hidan drew in a breath "Am I fuck going to Jashin-damned sleep next to you."

"Well you can sleep on the floor" Kakuzu smiled even though Hidan couldn't see it.

Hidan thought on that. "Well I fucking doubt you have any sexual desires for me, so sharing a bed will have to fucking do."

Kakuzu smiled again. "And I'm sure a retard like you has sexual desires for me so try anything and I will kill you, even if it'll displease Pein."

Hidan stuck his middle finger up at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu turned his back on Hidan as the Jashinist removed his towel and crawled into the bed lying on his side.  
>The elder removed his cloak and shirt when he was sure Hidan has his eyes closed, his sandals and trousers soon followed. He was left in his underwear and quickly before Hidan opened his eyes he crawled into the bed also laying on his side with his back to Hidans back. Only a little space remained between them.<p>

Hidan rolled over and leaned up on his elbow. "Are you seriously still wearing that shitty mask?"

Kakuzu stiffened slightly and moved a bit more over so he couldn't feel Hidan against him or more importantly so Hidan couldn't feel his stitches.

"Come 'on Kuzu, take it off. I already hate you so nothing will change and I won't laugh honest."

Kakuzu sighed knowing there was no way Hidan would let this go until he got his way. "I like it on, but I will if it makes you shut up and go to sleep."

Hdan grinned and Kakuzu could tell even though he couldn't see the idiot's face. And he quickly and smoothly removed the mask placing it on the floor near the bed.

Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's face quickly and boldly turning the man's face towards him. Kakuzu looked at the Jashinist as he inspected Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu expected fear in those eyes, but only found happiness and what looked like disappointment.

"Well I must fucking admit I thought it'd be worse. Like huge lips or a massive chin even. But no, just these." He mumbles and ran a finger against the stitches on Kakuzu's check closest to him.

Kakuzu's heart stopped for a moment. No one had touched in years. How long had it been since a simple hand shake? He thought to himself. But being the cold man Kakuzu was he quickly regained himself and grabbed Hidan's wrist and pulled it away from his face.

He narrowed his eyes "I said you could see but never ever touch me with your disgusting hands."  
>Hidan smiled ignoring the man's insult. "You've fucking even got them on your arm Kuzu!" He exclaimed in delight. "Are they all over your body?" He was curious to Kakuzu's annoyance.<p>

He gripped Hidan's wrist tighter hoping to case the teen pain. "Maybe, go to sleep now Hidan." And with that he let go of Hidan's wrist and turned his back on the boy.

Kakuzu heard Hidan sigh and mutter something like 'Touchy fucking heathens.' To which Kakuzu smiled and closed his eyes.

As did Hidan.

And yet by morning Kakuzu was on his back with a silver-haired idiot nuzzling into his side. Lucky for the two of them they both ended up back to back again before either of them woke.

**So first chapter but basically this is a remake of 'Damned From the Begining'. It's better personally, and I feel my writing has improved :)  
>So review please? I'll make me actually upload once in awhile : I found love for Kakuhida again... Actually I was watching Bleach when I suddenly got all inspired to rewrite it :L Just don't ask :)  
>And review pleaaasssseeeee :3<strong>


End file.
